


Uñas rojas

by Flamingori



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Pintarse las uñas de un determinado color no podía tener consecuencias, ¿o sí?





	Uñas rojas

**Author's Note:**

> Me duele que en la inmensa mayoría de fics pongan a Murdoc como a un cabrón sin sentimientos. Con este pequeño escrito rompo una lanza a su favor, este personaje —bajo mi punto de vista— es más que insultos y golpizas, sólo hay que dar con el enfoque correcto. Dicho lo cual, si no crees en la existencia de un Murdoc algo más amable con el resto del mundo (y especialmente con 2D), será mejor que no leas este fic.
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los señores detrás de Gorillaz. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

Murdoc Niccals era un hombre bastante claro con sus gustos: interminables copas de alcohol con cada comida, alguna que otra cruz invertida a modo de decoración, espejos para mirarse y obtener inspiración, un baño trimestral y, en cuestión de colores, el rojo siempre le había parecido fascinante. Le hacía pensar en sangre, en fuego e incluso en la pasión más indecorosa; siendo que también le gustaban estas tres cosas, pues a nadie debía tomar por sorpresa su gusto por el rojo.

Se paseó por la vivienda como si fuera dueño de la misma, esto era, descalzo —dejando al aire sus uñas amarillentas y recubiertas de mugre—, sin mayor abrigo que unos calzoncillos roídos y bostezando de manera demasiado ruidosa al tiempo que se rascaba la entrepierna sin el menor de los reparos. Había que preguntarse seriamente si Murdoc había presentado modales alguna vez en su vida.  
Volvió a bostezar para devolver el saludo lejano que le dedicó Russel desde la puerta. A dónde iba no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, no demasiado al menos, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, como en su próxima comida, por ejemplo. Cuando llegó a la cocina, cosa que le llevó un tiempo dado el ritmo tan perezoso de sus pasos, encontró a los otros dos miembros de la banda. 2D estaba sentado en un taburete, y Noodle inclinada sobre la barra americana que dividía la habitación y solían usar para comer. Compartían risas y bromas como los mejores hermanos, y quizá lo fueran aunque no tuvieran el menor parentesco genético.

—Buenos días —canturrearon casi al unísono. Murdoc respondió con un gruñido y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Has vuelto a beber de más? —preguntó 2D sin moverse de su sitio, sólo entonces se fijó Murdoc en qué estaban haciendo: pintándose las uñas. Desde su posición no sabía quién se las pintaba a quién, pero le gustó el color de la pintura que habían elegido—. Deberías beber menos, ya tienes una edad y tu cuerpo no se recupera como antes.

Noodle se echó a reír cuando escuchó otro rugido por parte de Murdoc, que había abierto la nevera buscando su desayuno. Aunque, dado que ya pasaban del mediodía, tendría que considerarlo almuerzo.

—En Japón te llamaríamos ojii-san —bromeó empapando la pequeña brocha en la pintura roja—. Separa los dedos. Bien, ahora no te muevas —le dijo a 2D. Y comenzó a pintar sus uñas con la misma concentración que ponía cuando tocaba.

—¿Rojo? —Murdoc se acercó y se inclinó por sobre 2D para ver mejor el color escogido, importándole bastante poco que 2D tuviera también que inclinarse hasta quedar encajado entre la barra y su pecho desnudo sin posibilidad de escape. La cruz que caía por el cuello de Murdoc llegó a clavarse bajo uno de sus omóplatos arrancándole un quejido—. ¿Crees que va bien? ¿No iría mejor el azul?

—Los ancianos no entendéis nada sobre moda, ¿verdad? —Noodle le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No soy para nada un anciano —gruñó.

—Murdoc… la cruz… duele… —ante la vocecilla adolorida de 2D, Murdoc se movió y se sentó en la barra mordisqueando los restos de pizza que rescató de entre los estantes del frigorífico. Ni siquiera consideraba necesario calentarla para poder comerla.

—Hay que tener valor para pasearse por ahí medio desnudo —Noodle volvió a reír, y su risa fue a más cuando Murdoc acarició su cabeza (tuvo el detalle de usar su mano libre y no la que goteaba grasa de la pizza)—. Ahora la otra mano, ¡ten cuidado, no la muevas tanto! —le indicó a 2D un lugar seguro para que la pintura se secara, y continuó su labor llegando a canturrear. Sonrió escuchando a 2D tarareando la misma canción.

—Por el amor de Satán —Murdoc resopló terminando su desayuno—, parecéis dos pajarillos del bosque —se limpió (por llamar aquel gesto desganado de alguna manera) en la camiseta de 2D y luego cogió su mano para mirar sus uñas más de cerca.

—Murdoc, ahora tendré que usar otra camisa para la sesión de fotos —se quejó 2D entre suspiros.

—Te dejaré alguna mía —ofreció Noodle escuchando la risa de Murdoc.

—¿Planeas convertirle en tu hermana mayor?

—No, pero la lavadora se ha estropeado. Russel ha salido a buscar una nueva, o un mecánico que pueda arreglar la que tenemos; lo que sea más barato —explicó—. No podemos posponer la sesión de 2D, así que tendrá que apañarse con algo de mi ropa. La tuya, bueno —se alzó de hombros cerrando el botecito de pintura, indicándole a 2D que no se moviera—, digamos que no está en buen estado.

—¿Lo dices por los agujeros? —Murdoc señaló la única prenda que llevaba puesta—. Pueden ser un poco viejos, pero no pienso tirar unos calzoncillos que todavía me sirven.

—Esa misma filosofía la tenemos en el grupo —anotó 2D mirando el nuevo color de sus uñas—: no descartaremos a ningún miembro… aunque sea un poco viejo —rió con su propia broma, pero su risa se extinguió al instante sintiendo un tirón de cabello—. ¡Murdoc, me duele!

2D giró la cabeza hacia él, había llevado los dedos a su mano intentando apartarle sin éxito. Murdoc frunció el ceño mirando tan de cerca el contraste entre unas uñas rojas contra el cabello azul, estando su piel verdosa también de por medio. Apartó su mano pero volvió a sujetar una de las de 2D, apretando su muñeca y tirando de ella hacia él.

—¿Quieres que te pinte también las tuyas? —preguntó Noodle, que no podía ignorar el interés de Murdoc por las uñas de 2D.

—No.

—Pero te gusta mucho el rojo —insistió.

—Me gusta ver el rojo en Stu —confesó, llegando a acariciar los dedos de 2D—. Te queda bien —le dijo directamente a 2D, soltando al fin su agarre.

Noodle comprendió a la perfección la timidez tras la sonrisa de 2D y se marchó a su habitación con la excusa de que debía encontrar una camiseta que combinara con el rojo de sus uñas. Lo cierto era que ya tenía una idea clara de qué prenda elegir, sólo quería darle a la pareja cierta intimidad —algo muy difícil de encontrar en esta casa, aunque amplia, había demasiada gente entre sus paredes—.

—Usaré el rojo más a menudo —dijo 2D tras un agradable silencio, interrumpido sólo por los bostezos de Murdoc, que había vuelto a inclinarse en la puerta de la nevera.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? De alguna manera te favorece.

—Por eso mismo —murmuró volviendo la vista a sus uñas—. ¿Cómo crees que debería posar esta vez?

—¿Te va a servir de algo mi opinión, Stu? —suspiró sin ganas escuchándole asentir.

A 2D le divertía que, a pesar de haber sido Murdoc quien le dio su apodo, fuera también quien más usaba su verdadero nombre. En entrevistas o eventos públicos le llamaba “2D”, pero en situaciones más privadas solía usar “Stu”. No sabía el motivo de esto, pero como le gustaba tanto la extraña intimidad que se creaba entre ambos, no veía conveniente preguntar.

—No sonrías —dijo Murdoc rescatando del fondo del cajón un tarro de mermelada. Cerró la puerta de una patada y volvió a la barra para untar las tostadas requemadas que habían sobrado del desayuno—. No me mires así, ya sabes que tienes unos dientes de mierda.

—Pues los tuyos no son mucho mejores —se quejó mirándole.

—Los míos están perfectamente.

—Te han aguantado bastante para dedicarles tan poca atención.

—No es un crimen no cepillarse los dientes a diario, ¿o sí?

—Debería serlo. A este paso serás un verdadero anciano con dentadura postiza —soltó un grito sintiendo una punzada gélida en la cara, Murdoc le había lanzado una cucharada de mermelada de fresas. Cerró los ojos para evitar que algo de fruta entrara en ellos, y se aterró escuchando los pasos de Murdoc bordeando la barra, acercándose a él.

2D afinó el oído esperando averiguar su posición. Normalmente era fácil dar con Murdoc, pues se cansaba con casi cualquier ejercicio físico y respiraba agotado como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero ahora no podía escuchar nada. Pensó que se habría ido de vuelta a su habitación, razón por la que gritó aterrorizado cuando sintió un par de dedos trepando por su cuello, y otro par sujetando su rostro para evitar que se moviera. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una muy larga y húmeda visitante lamiendo los restos de mermelada de su mejilla. Se paseó por su piel causando —y también ignorando— los escalofríos que sacudieron su espalda. Fue incapaz de moverse y, durante unos segundos, lo único que pudo oír fueron los latidos que martillearon sus oídos, impidiéndole razonar como era debido.  
Cuando Murdoc se separó, 2D descubrió que llevaba todo este rato aguantando la respiración.

—¿El sonrojo forma también parte de la sesión? —Murdoc rió casi en carcajadas—. Relájate, no te he hecho nada que no te hayan hecho antes.

—Me imagino, sí… no sé… —2D balbuceó, todavía sin aliento y llevándose una mano al rostro. Este último gesto fue un error, porque sin haberlo querido mostró de nuevo el rojo de sus uñas. Pareció resaltar con el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas, había tanto rojo en un rostro que siempre había sido pálido… ¿cómo no iba Murdoc a fijarse en algo así?—. Tu aliento apesta a alcohol —logró decir. No quería empezar una guerra, sino una distracción que le permitiera respirar con normalidad. Cuando Murdoc estaba tan cerca de él solían avecinarse golpes, gruñidos o amenazas, pero nunca un lametón como éste que había recibido.

—Después de todo lo que he bebido, es lo normal.

—¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? —tuvo que preguntarlo, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte de Murdoc, de nuevo untando la mermelada en una de las tostadas—. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno? ¿Se te ha ocurrido una nueva canción? ¿Te has bañado?

—Por Satán, no —llegó a arrugar el rostro en una muestra de puro desagrado—. He programado mi próximo baño para dentro de dos semanas, no antes.

—¿Entonces? —2D se inclinó en el taburete mirando a Murdoc más de cerca, esperando descubrir alguna pista, por mínima que fuera. Quería averiguar qué cosa volvía a Murdoc alguien más amigable, sentía que le haría un enorme favor al planeta si supiera como convertirle en un hombre amable—. ¿Qué ha sido?

—Nada que te interese.

—¡Oh vamos, claro que me interesa! Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa.

—¿No me digas? —ignorando el doble sentido que tenían sus palabras, 2D asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. Entonces, te lo tendré que decir —Murdoc sonrió viendo la expresión tan emocionada de 2D, ¿debía ser siempre tan obvio con sus emociones?—. Verás, Stu, lo que me pasa es…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —le interrumpió, impaciente y cada vez más inclinado en el taburete. Sus patas crujieron antes de partirse, acabando 2D en el suelo dándose un duro golpe que le causaría nuevos moratones en sus piernas.

Murdoc partió a reír, bordeó la barra y apoyó un codo en la misma viendo el estropicio que era 2D en el suelo. Luchaba por echar a un lado el destartalado taburete y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse el cabello mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

—Eres un desastre, Stu —le dijo sin dejar de reír.

—No me has dicho qué es lo que te pasa —2D insistió mientras se removía, al fin y tras grandes esfuerzos consiguió ponerse en pie y mirar hacia Murdoc, que había tenido tiempo de sobra a terminar con las tostadas.

—Prueba a pensar un poco —señaló sus uñas, y aunque 2D pasó la mirada de su rostro a sus dedos, no comprendió el mensaje, devolviéndole a Murdoc una mirada confundida—. ¡Por el amor de…! —Murdoc, en medio de sus maldiciones, se acercó a él con la esperanza de hacerle entender. Un esfuerzo inútil dada la limitada capacidad de 2D para interpretar su mirada—. ¿De verdad no puedes hacerte una idea? ¿Es que no te das cuenta nunca de nada? —soltó un larguísimo suspiro al verle negar con la cabeza—. Definitivamente, estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo —sonrió con un aire de derrota curvando su boca—. Eres tú lo que me pasa, Stu.

—¿Yo? —llegó a señalarse a sí mismo con ambos índices. Murdoc supo que, de haber habido también algo de rojo en sus labios, habría aceptado de lleno esa involuntaria invitación a un beso.

2D frunció el ceño haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por entender qué ocurría, no tuvo mucho éxito porque Murdoc abandonó la cocina para refugiarse en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Había que estar demente para entrar allí (estaba claro que Murdoc no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, por eso podía entrar y salir con tanta facilidad). Cuando Noodle regresó, cargando una de sus camisetas favoritas en sus manos, se encontró con un muy concentrado 2D, que mantenía su frente arrugada y sus cejas apretadas en un intento por descifrar algún mensaje oculto en las palabras de Murdoc.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea, que mantuvo la misma expresión durante toda la sesión de fotos —aquella cara pensativa resultaba una novedad en el siempre distraído 2D—. Y cuando, días más tarde, alguien en la casa le preguntó en qué pensaba mientras le hacían el par de fotografías, dijo que pensaba en Murdoc. Su respuesta tan franca hizo correr el rumor de que ocurría algo entre ellos, algo relacionado con el color de sus uñas.

Fuera rumor o no, 2D volvió a pintar sus uñas de rojo… porque quizá sí pasara algo entre ellos después de todo.


End file.
